


Oliver has an Al Ghul Sister Harem

by Riotstarter1214



Series: Arrow One-Shots [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Hardcore, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: Oliver has a three way with the al Ghul sisters who are very competitive and jealous. Can Oliver please all their desires or will they break him first. Will there be a happy ending? Hardcore lemon





	Oliver has an Al Ghul Sister Harem

Hello I recently wrote a one shot with Nyssa and Oliver talking about his conquests including Talia. People have asked me to write a 3 way with Oliver and the al Ghul sisters. I never thought about it but it did give me a boner when I thought about it so here it is. I am also considering writing a Nyssa/Laurel/Oliver story. Just be warned when I write lemons they get pretty graphic so this will be pretty hardcore so if you aren’t into it leave now. 

Start

During the battle to rescue Oliver’s son and friends Nyssa managed to convince Talia to switch sides. Nyssa told her that their father was going to kill everyone in Star City and they stopped him. Nyssa also guilted her by telling her she missed her and wanted her sister back. 

When they managed to escape the island Nyssa and Talia stuck around and joined team Arrow. Felicity left the team because she couldn’t take the stress and danger anymore. John suffered disfiguring burns across most of his body including half of his face. He left the team to be a stay at home dad while Lyla worked. Oliver was glad with the new additions to his team because they were battle ready. He didn’t have to train them and put up with their mistakes like recruits they could handle themselves. 

Felicity left Oliver the loft and since the al Ghul sisters had nowhere to go they all stayed together. It was rough at first to get used to since they always wore yoga pants and sports bras around the apartment. It was really hard not to stare because they were both built like models, flat stomachs, not an ounce of fat and perky breasts. They also couldn’t cook to save their lives so he had to do all the cooking or order out. He did like it when they ate dinner together they learned a lot about each other. They were all damaged and were slowly healing each other by talking through it since they couldn’t go to a regular shrink. 

Oliver was setting the table for dinner even though it was one in the morning. The got done with patrol at midnight and they were all hungry so he made a baked chicken alfredo. The buzzer beeped as he was finishing up with the table. He turned to Nyssa, “Can you get dinner out of the oven?” She did as he asked and when she bent over to get the dinner out he could she she wasn’t wearing underwear under her yoga pants. He wanted to keep looking but in the corner of his eye he saw Talia sipping a glass of wine catching him ogling her sister, she gave him a small smirk confirming she caught him. He quickly went back to setting the table and getting their drinks. They enjoyed wine with dinner while he enjoyed water and vodka after Russia, whenever he ate meat he drank vodka and it's a habit that stuck with him.

They all sat down and started serving themselves. Nyssa sat next to Oliver because that was where she felt the most comfortable while Talia sat across from Oliver. When he looked at her he could see a little smirk on her face having caught him staring at her sister. They started eating and after an abnormally long silence than usual Talia broke it. “I know we never really talked about it but what is going on with your marriage?” Oliver choked on his water while the pasta Nyssa just put in her mouth fell out when her jaw dropped. 

Nyssa answered a little too quickly, “It is nothing we are just friends I just call him husband to tease him and make him flustered.” 

Talia smiled and took another sip of wine before answering, “Actually sister when you have been saying it lately he tried to hide a smile. A league marriage can never be broken so I think you should just accept it and make an heir. You have already consummated the marriage already correct?”

Oliver choked again and answered since Nyssa was shocked into silence, “Talia leave it alone and stop messing with Nyssa. Don’t pry if she wants to tell you she will.” 

Nyssa finally found her voice, “We have not talked about anything marriage related children or otherwise. I will also not answer if we consummated the marriage.”

Talia’s smile grew even wider, “That answers my question anyway. I also wonder why you two aren’t sharing a bed not that I don’t mind sharing a mind with my snoring sister.”

Nyssa’s jaw dropped wanting to refute the snoring allegation but didn’t have the chance before Oliver stepped in, “Talia I am happy with the situation as is we are a good team we don’t need any complications. I made that mistake before with Felicity and Helena. I have learned my lesson.”

Nyssa looked over at Oliver and felt a stab of rejection. She felt upset that he would dismiss her as a future relationship possibility. No matter how much she denied it she liked thinking Oliver as a future father of her child. He was the only man she would trust to giver her a child and they would have a perfect child. The baby would have their looks and a true physical specimen. Talia noticed the look in her sister’s eyes and knew she was lost thinking about Oliver. 

Nyssa turned to Oliver from looking at her sister. “I think that sex could be a great way to grow closer just think of it as a team building exercise.”

Oliver eyes narrowed, “I didn’t think you would like us to keep you awake with our loud lovemaking or for you to listen to your sister having sex.”

Nyssa was blushing thinking back to their wedding night and he wasn’t exaggerating when he said they would keep her sister up. The guard waiting outside their door was unable to look at her the next day having to listen to them having very loud sex. “Sister stop this joking it is not appropriate talking about sex during dinner.” 

“Well sister I was asking because he was staring very hard at your backside and I can only imagine what he was thinking.” 

Oliver just groaned and if he didn’t have his dinner in front of him he would slam his head into the table. “Talia it is only natural for a man to stare while surrounded by beautiful women and not having had sex for nine months.” He didn’t want to admit how long it’s been since he has had sex but being embarrassed got the better of him.

Talia let out a loud laugh while Nyssa mind was still on him watching her and thinking sexual thoughts. Talia said, “Wow I can’t believe you could go so long without sex. In Russia you did your best to get me into bed you were so desperate and I finally took pity on you.”

Nyssa raised her voice in anger and surprise after hearing that, “You had sex with my sister?”

Oliver was now wishing they would have just gone to sleep when they came home. “Nyssa it was before I met you and knowing what I know now I wouldn’t have.” 

Talia cut in, “That’s harsh and I thought we had a great night. I am sure Nyssa knows how good you are in bed or maybe she was being too prudish to enjoy it.”

“I am not prudish sister and if you continue this we will take this outside and I will kick your ass like I did on Lian Yu.”

Oliver had to stop this before it became physical, “Ladies please stop. Yes you both have slept with me but don’t fight about it. You have just reunited and shouldn’t go backwards because of a one night stand over five years ago.” 

Talia gave no indication she cared about how she fueled this fight. She had a specific outcome in her mind she wanted to fulfill. She wanted to sleep with Oliver and possibly have her sister join them. They were both competitive and it would be fun to see which one of them could tire him out. They were both aware how Oliver can be too much in bed having a small refraction period he could be hard all night long with very little breaks. ‘I wonder if I have underestimated her and she isn’t as prudish as she is acting. I know Nyssa was sheltered in Nanda Parbat and has probably never seen a porno or knows all the different positions and sex acts. We both don’t have the bust for a boob job but she could probably do everything else except anal I can’t see her wanting to do that.’

Nyssa stood up and took her plate to the kitchen and threw it into the sink most likely breaking it. She stormed upstairs and locked herself in the room she shared with her sister.

Oliver heard her slam the door and turned to Talia, “Why couldn’t you just let it go. So what we slept together there is no reason to rub it into your sister’s face. I was the first man she had been with now that memory is tainted knowing I was your sloppy seconds.” He got up and put his sink in the sink and felt Talia come up behind him and rest her hands on his biceps and say, “I did it hoping to get you into bed by driving a wedge between you two since you have been dancing around not acting on your feelings. Then possibly seduce you into my bed. The other option was us going to your room to have you judge which one of us was better. You could take turns with both of us using us anyway you want to see which is the better al Ghul sister.”

That got a reaction out of him, he was trying to will himself not to get an erection at that thought. “Talia I couldn’t see that happening first off it's incest and she would never go for it. She didn’t like the guard listening on our wedding night I couldn’t imagine how she would feel if we were all in bed.”

She was rubbing her hands up and down his biceps, “I think we could convince her to join us because no matter the outcome I will be having sex with you again. Like you it has been too long and I am in desperate need of your oral skills. I remembered when you ate me out and made me scream and flipped me over and claimed me like an animal.”

When they both entered the bedroom and sat with her on the bed. Nyssa stopped moving and focused all of her anger into a glare directed at Talia. Before she knew it Talia pounced on her and started to grind against her. After a solid minute trying to arouse her sister she flipped Nyssa over and smiled, "There is the anger that is going to make this so sweet. Us breaking you over and over until you can’t wake up and not thinking of all of us in bed together. You see Oliver and I like it rough I know he took it easier when he took you in Nanda Parbat but now he won’t be holding back."

Now that was something that made Nyssa feel a thrilling sense of anticipation. It was only thrilling for a second Talia raised her hand and brought it down on her ass hard quickly leaving a mark. "Mmmgnmn". She screamed trying not to show weakness or arousal from the spanking. 'How did this happen? Are they doing what I think they are trying to do?'

Talia smiled again feeling her sister's ass clench against her hand. "I can't hear you". Talia brought her hand across Nyssa's ass again as hard as she could.

Nyssa screamed, "Mmmmmm"! Even clothed the spanking stung. Talia read her thoughts and started tearing Nyssa's clothes off.  
Nyssa was lightly moaning now that she was naked she knew the main event was coming up. Talia moved her hands to her tits and squeezed softly. Nyssa still groaned. Talia continued to handle her body until her her nipples were as hard as rocks.

Talia moved to look at Nyssa. "Does this feel good? I love your tits and so does Oliver. When we first had sex I couldn't get him to stop playing with mine." Talia placed both hands and squeezed Nyssa's toned ass. "But did he claim this like he did with your pussy"

Talia thrusted a finger deep inside her sister’s asshole hearing her moan like a whore Talia smirked, "I guess not well I'll have to fix that. Oliver is so big that he will stretch you to your limits but it won’t be long before you are begging for it everyday”

Nyssa felt Talia’s hands leave her ass then a distinct hum of a vibrator. She had never used one much preferring Sara than a machine but she did like to watch Sara use one.

Talia placed the tip at Nyssa's asshole.Nyssa squirmed and jerked around the bed.  
Nyssa was soaking wet waiting for the pleasure to begin. She never put anything up there hell it never occurred to her. Nyssa's thoughts were cut off when Talia thrusted it inside of her. "MMNGHMN"!

Oliver was watching and couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was like a professional porn movie. Nyssa was moaning like a pornstar while Talia was being dominant getting Nyssa ready for him to join in. He wanted nothing more to start to get off using his hand but wanted to save it for them.

Talia kept on smiling, "Aww does Nyssa secretly like it and wants to hide how much." Talia slowed the thrusts and reached around and massaged Nyssa's clit.  
Nyssa was so grateful that Talia was massaging pussy so she would feel pleasure instead of her ass being stretched for the first time.

Talia sped up her thrusts noticing that Nyssa moaned even louder in addition to getting wetter by the second. "Oh you are such a whore you're getting turned on by this. Just wait for Oliver when he cums in your ass you will beg for another.”

Nyssa couldn't take the dirty talk and came right on Talia’s fingers. Nyssa saw stars and turned to goo melting into the bed feeling boneless and spent.  
Talia took a step back to look at Nyssa. Talia lifted Nyssa's head so she could watch her lick her own juices off her fingers. Nyssa was speechless 'Why is it so hot? I shouldn't like this as much as I do with my own sister no less.’

Talia smiled seeing Nyssa's nectar running down her thighs. Talia dropped down and dove right in. She attacked Nyssa's pussy with a determination. Talia was happy that Nyssa was shaved it made it so much easier. She plunged her tongue as deep as it could go and explored until she found Nyssa's weak spot.

Nyssa’s eyes flew open and she threw her head back when Talia found her weak spot and wouldn't stop flicking it with her tongue. Talia was making her sister crazy evident by her pushing her ass out more and grabbing her head and pushing it even deeper. "Mmmmm more.”

She felt Nyssa's contract around her tongue and smiled. Talia lapped up the rest then stood back up and looked at Nyssa not bothering to clean up her face before she grabbed her sister and pulled into a kiss. A kiss that tasted like taboo and desire.

Oliver was unable to find words here Nyssa and Talia were making out, tits pressing up each other. They looked over at him and saw his rock hard cock leaking pre cum. She patted the bed wanting him to finally join in. "Oliver I want you to fuck me first then I want you to fuck my sister as hard as you can while she licks your seed out of me.”

He wasted no time in kissing her and said, "I am going to make sure you both are so satisfied you will never want to be with anyone else again.”

Talia started to stroke his cock which was as hard as it has ever been. Nyssa even sat up to give the tip a hard suck while licking up the liquid pouring out from his arousal. He grit his teeth this was already too much. He was almost think this was going to be too much for him to accomplish.

Talia whispered into his neck, "Don't hold back.”

He grabbed her by the throat and bent her over the bed. Oliver then pressed his cock at her soaked entrance. She was already soaking so he didn't need to wait. He was gripped her hips so hard he was sure it would leave a bruise. He couldn't hold back so he thrust into her as hard and as far as possible.

Talia screamed as he hit the end of her pussy when he was fully in. Oliver had an impressive cock and almost forgot how big he felt in Russia. 

His balls slapped her pussy while the feel of his cock was carved in her mind as it pounded her pussy. Air was forced out of her lungs as his pussy splitting monster fucked her with all his might. There was no was she was going to be able to walk tomorrow. 

Oliver couldn't slow down if he wanted to. "Oliver oh my god. Spank my slutty ass". He did as he was told and spanked her ass red as he plowed her pussy. He could feel his climax coming. "You like getting fucked in front of Nyssa? Do you want her to see you cum like the slut you are?”

"Oh god yes Oliver please don't stop. I want to cum.” 

He felt her pussy tighten around his throbbing cock. She held her weight up on the bed and noticed her arms shaking. Oliver reached around to grope her breasts and tease her nipples, pulling on them and pinching them.

The pleasure was so powerful that any sensation in her body felt enjoyable, even the slight pain of her stinging ass from the spanking and him playing with her nipples.  
An explosive orgasm wrecked both of them at the same time. He filled her with blasts of hot cum his first orgasm in months.

"Oliver!” She screamed out in pleasure while he grunted like an animal, still was thrusting. He had to get every last drop into her before he turned his attention to Nyssa.  
Nyssa couldn't believe her eyes. She just watched Oliver dominate Talia, slut and then cum inside of her. Nyssa had never been so turned on couldn't wait for her turn.  
Nyssa then saw him pull out of Talia’s pussy. His cock was covered in cum and didn't even get soft. Nyssa whimpered she was completely willing to have Oliver fuck her in any hole he wanted.

He looked at Nyssa and smiled, "Do you want my cock Nyssa?”

Talia stood up with shaky legs, "Of course she does look at her pussy it's gushing.”

Nyssa burst out, "Please...please fuck me I can't take it I need to cum".

Oliver looked to Talia, "Which hole should I take.”

Talia picked up the strap on off the floor and put it on, "I already got her ass ready for you it would be a shame tow waste that hard work.”

He walked behind Nyssa and whispered, "I will not fuck you slowly it will be hard and fast as soon as you adjust to me.”

Nyssa felt so aroused she whimpered, "Please.” Oliver smiled and thrust into Nyssa's ass. Nyssa wanted to scream and moan in pleasure but was stopped when Talia laid down in front of her. Her sister grabbed her head and forcefully jammed he between her legs. Nyssa felt his cum leak out of her sister and hit her mouth. She stuck out her tongue to get a taste and remembered how she enjoyed his taste, like a cream.

Nyssa started to eat out her sister with vigor wanting to get all of his cum out of her sister and to make her sister cum. She always enjoyed making women cum. "Come on baby sister make me cum.”

Nyssa heard what she said but barely had time to think about it because Oliver felt it was safe to properly fuck her ass. He thrust deep and hard forcing her to reach her arms around her sister’s waist to keep still.

After a couple of minutes Nyssa she felt that she was ready to cum being fucked hard and eating out her sister she couldn’t hold it back, "Ah I am cumming. I'm cumming. Fill me with your cum.” That only made him speed up trying to cum with her. 

Talia was close too and scooted up so myssa could lick her asshole. She loved it ever since Oliver introduced it to her in Russia. The feeling of his tongue and scratching of his beard drove her wild. Her sister knew what she wanted and started to give her asshole a proper licking.

Oliver was really close because Nyssa's ass was so tight. He had never had Talia’s ass but if it was anything like Nyssa’s he was going to be a lucky man.  
Talia was looking down at her sister and chuckled seeing the glazed over eyes. A couple licks later she couldn't hold back her orgasm and held her sister’s head on place until she was done with her sister’s talented tongue.

Oliver was quickly approaching his limit. He looked away from Nyssa and Talia to see his cock entering Nyssa. He loved seeing her beat red cheeks and her asshole stretched to it's limit. He couldn't hold back and came with a loud grunt, filling her tight ass with his cum. Before pulling out and covering her abused ass with the last spurts of his cum. He could see her gaping hole filled to the brim with his hot cum. The sight her ass leaking his hot cum filled him with pride.

Talia saw that Oliver pulled out and let her sister’s head go. Flipped around off her back to see a big puddle of cum beneath her. She could feel it dripping out and looked at Oliver unable to rear his eyes away from the site. Talia quickly moved to her sister’s ass and licked up Oliver's seed. She wanted to repay the favor and heard Nyssa respond with moans.

He really wished he could tape this never believing anything could be hotter than this. He moved to straddle Nyssa’s chest and stick his cock in her face hoping for her to take the hint. She did and started sucking his cock he grabbed her head and gave her soft tugs enjoying each pull of her head he hit the back of her throat.

She was a little turned on by Oliver being so demanding. Then again... the cum covered cock in her mouth was proof enough he would take what he wants tonight. She even moaned around his cock as he felt Talia finished scooping out his cum with her tongue. 

Nyssa felt her sister move to sit next to her head on the bed felt her sister grabbing her hair and pushed her head forward. After a minute she pushed her head down even further as Oliver thrust his hips forward, his cock forcing its way down her throat as she gagged.

Talia only let go of her hair when he could feel Nyssa struggled to breathe.

Nyssa suddenly had an epiphany. It had hadn't sunk in until just now how far it would take to out whore her sister. Redoubling her efforts and using her tongue more, she promised she would make Oliver cum by any means necessary, so Nyssa started sucking as hard and fast as she could, she then looked up at Oliver as she sucked his cock.  
"Ugh, that's it Nyssa, keep going. I bet you can't wait till I cum can you? I'm going to make you drink every last drop I have." Oliver said as he began to thrust his cock inside her mouth.

"Gumph, gluck, guk." Was all Oliver could hear from Nyssa. A few minutes passed with Nyssa trying harder and harder to get him to cum.

Talia couldn't stop from fingering herself at the sight of Oliver face fucking Nyssa.

Oliver could finally feel his release approaching. "I'm cumming!" He moaned as he came, Nyssa could feel a very hot cum enter her mouth and go down her throat. She instantly wanted more inside of her still competing with Talia who only had one load shot into her while she had two. Soon she had to drink mouthfuls of his cum just to keep up with the flood, after a few more minutes Oliver had finally pulled out causing him to shoot the last of it on to her face and hair.

"That felt great Nyssa." Oliver said, enjoying the show as she licked her lips.

Talia grabbed Nyssa's face and licked the remaining cum of her face then kissing Nyssa. They both tasted Oliver's cum on each other's tongues.

Oliver just watched the two go at it and smiled life was good.

Smiling, Talia leans forward and makes her way to Oliver she sticks her tongue out of her mouth and licks all around the head of his cock, watching the faces he makes. Looking back at his throbbing manhood. Talia closed her eyes and used her mouth to pleasure him and get him back to full mast. Oliver pushed Talia on her back and lined his cock up with Talia's pussy and pressed the head of his cock against her slit. He slid just the head of his cock into her pussy which was easy considering she was soaking wet like her sister. 

Talia moaned as she felt him fill her, but opened her eyes when she felt him withdraw again. As Oliver began fucking Talia with just the tip of his cock. She finally had enough and grabbed Oliver's face and pulled away from him so she could look into his eyes. Oliver looked at Talia's flushed, lustful, angry face as she said "No more games, no more teasing. I need you inside me and fucking me now!'' He pounced on her and slammed into her pussy but deeper, and deeper and deeper. When Oliver bottomed out and Talia could feel her clit pressed against the base of his cock she let out a groan, and Oliver slid his cock halfway out of her before thrusting back in again.

Talia's arms were wrapped around Oliver shoulders holding him as he fucked her. Her senses were on fire as she felt his hard warmth fill her again and again. Oliver looked into Talia's eyes as he kept thrusting her holding onto him with one hand on his shoulder and her other hand holding the back of his head.

Oliver looked at Talia and said "How does my cock feel Talia?"

She shuddered and nodded uncontrollably, "So…good, so hard."

He smiled and thrusted harder into her wanton pussy, "Can you feel my cock stretching your pussy?"

"Oh…God…Yes!" Leaning in close, Oliver looked in Talia's eyes and asked "Do you want me to cum in your pussy? Do you want me to fill you up?" 

Feeling herself close to orgasm Talia moaned and shouting "Yes, Please, please!"

Oliver thrust all the way inside Talia and held himself there, not moving as she clenched her eyes shut and quivered underneath him. Looking into her eyes, Oliver slowly, very slowly, he slid his cock out of Talia before burying himself inside her again as hard as he could.

Time stopped. Talia looked into Oliver's serious expression, "Do it make me yours."

Hearing those words, Oliver sped up his thrusts fucking her with deep smooth strokes. Feeling the warm and tightness of Talia's pussy was driving him insane as he was desperately trying to make them both cum. He could feel Talia's pussy quivering and spasming around him. He looked down at Talia and her eyes were screwed shut and a thin sheen of sweat covering her face and body as he thrust into her.

She was chanting over and over. "Y-Yes.”

"Open your eyes. Look at me while you cum." He said wanting to save this moment for memory. Talia opened her eyes, "I love this, I love this so much your cock tearing me up.” Talia was trembling as he pushed himself as deep into Talia as he could moaning into her mouth. Feeling Talia's orgasm caused her to bite into his lip and made Talia shake and quake underneath him as he finished cumming inside her.

They held that position for a while as their kissing became less frantic and wild, and more soft and sensual. Eventually they rolled over onto their sides and he looked at Nyssa who had three fingers deep into her pussy. She was sitting on the same chair he was when he was watching them. “Please I want you now Oliver.” She pleaded.  
Oliver looked over at Talia and saw her coming down from her high with a hazy look in her eyes she probably couldn't hear them. He walked over to Nyssa and put his arms underneath her knees and lifted her out of the chair and walked her into his bathroom that was connected to the room. He placed her on the counter which was waist height and had plenty of room for what he wanted to do. She shivered when she made contact with the cold marble with her sensitive ass still sore from the hard spanking her sister gave her.

He ran his tip along her slit and said, "Damn you're still this wet…" He said as he received some more moans from her. "Do you want me to be rough like i was with Talia?”  
She nodded, “Harder I need everything you got.”

He grabbed his hard cock and as Nyssa grabbed the edge on the sink in preparation. He had no problem starting out with a hard push into her cunt. He was so wet he slid right in and was completely inside of her. Her back slammed into the mirror and one of her hands went to his neck and she wrapped her legs around him.

Oliver grabbed her hips and rammed himself in again just as hard as the first time. She let out a strangled moan from the pleasure that was curling her toes. "Fuck you are as tight as I remembered. That night I had to be gentle but now I can do what I really wanted to do. I wanted to fuck you relentlessly until all you could say was my name." He said as he rammed himself in again. 

His dirty talking just enhanced her pleasure and was now shaking with ecstasy every time he rammed himself in her.

"Scream for me loud enough for your sister hear!" He grunted was he pounded her.

"AH! AH!" She screamed out of every thrust. Then in one thrust she came by surprise as it squirted out. Oliver felt it on his legs and stopped. It was so sudden she wasn't able to hold it back. This was the first time she had ever squirted that much.

"I'm not close so I will have to give you another one." He said as he started to ram himself in faster slamming her against the mirror even faster like he was trying to break it...or her. 

He looked down at her and saw she was covered with sweat. Her breasts were bouncing tempting him to play with them. He took one hand off of her hips and brought it to her right breast. First he roughly squeezed it and roughly rolled her nipple between his fingers. Her back arched even further encouraging him to keep going.

"Fuck! I can't take this!" She said as he relentlessly fucked her into the counter and mirror. 

Oliver was fucking her harder and faster with shorter thrusts making her moan even louder. Nyssa couldn't handle any more so she reached down and was rubbing her clit as hard and fast as she could. "AH! You're so good!" 

He felt her walls tighten as he was pushing her over the edge. "Husband! I'm going to cum again!" 

"Fuck me too!" He kept his pace wanting to fill her up as she came.

"Oh god! Husband cumming!" She screamed as came even harder than before.

He heard her call him husband and decided to return it. "Fuck wife!" He screamed as he came into her hot. waiting pussy filling it up. It gave her a feeling she never felt before. It was warming her womb and he was still thrusting trying to get as much cum in her cunt as possible.

Nyssa collapsed onto the counter as Oliver still kept standing. As Nyssa was panting to catch her breath he lifted her up and brought her back to bed. Talia was still lying on the bed and turned her head to watch them enter the room. He laid her on the other side of the bed so he could lay between them. Both girls looked beautiful with the glow of the moonlight shining off their sweat covered bodies. It didn't do any harm to see their holes leaking which was a sight he could never get tired of seeing.

When he laid down Talia put her head on his chest and Nyssa copied her. Talia broke the silence, “I think I speak for my sister and say we really want to make this a regular thing.”

Nysaa nodded, “Yes you treated us both the equally. I expected you to favor one of us over the other but you didn't.”

He was taking in their words and is inner playboy was giving his present self a high five. After a second choosing his words carefully. “I would never favor one of you over the other. There are things I love about both of you not counting sex. Together I hope we can have a committed three way relationship. I want to settle down with you two and hopefully start a family with you.”

They were shocked at his words Talia thought he would just want a friends with benefits arrangement not a relationship. The thought was interesting considering it would include her sister.

Nyssa was just as shocked thinking this was a one time thing. She was planning on convincing him to give their marriage a shot but wanted to give him more time to get over Felicity. Nyssa spoke first, I would like that. If my sister agrees I would be happy to share my husband with her.”

Oliver laughed while Talia gave her a playful glare, “I say we decide who is head wife with a fight.”

Nyssa smiled at her sister, “We did that and I won.”

Oliver put an end to the bickering with a kiss to each sister before saying, “We don’t need a head wife you are both equal to me.”

Talia held up her left hand and said, “If we are doing this I want a ring along with Nyssa. I don't want this to be a hidden relationship we need to be seen with you. We just won't tell anyone we are sisters.”

That was a load off of his mind. That was his major concern about going public with this and being harshly judged. “I can do that you will get an engagement ring but Nyssa will get that and a wedding band since we are already married.”

Nyssa was really happy that he wanted to commit to them and even happier he acknowledged their marriage as legitimate. She was now getting the rings to prove it to everyone. 

After a little more pillow talk they fell asleep. All of them slept through the night with no nightmares or insomnia. For once the three war torn warriors fell asleep happy and full of hope for the future of their new relationship. 

End

If you read my series of lemons from Victorious you might see this resemble one of them. I used it as an outline to write this since it's been awhile since I have written a 3 way. Someone gave me a couple ideas i want to run past you guys. 

Oliver/Nyssa/Laurel I have never written a lemon for Laurel so that might be fun. 

Oliver/Nyssa/Lance sisters this one might be hard I have written 4 ways before so I might just adapt one for this to get it out quickly. I doubt there are a lot of Arrow fans who are also Victorious fans so it will probably be new to you. 

I kind of fell out of love with Felicity so I hopped on the Nyssa train.

If you have any cool ideas and scenarios tell me but just don't give me pairing give me plot.


End file.
